zeldafandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario:Mike Mizanin
500px Mike Mizanin ¡Hola! Soy Mike Mizanin, llamarme Miz, soy un gran fan de la lucha libre y ya sabreis cual es mi luchador favorito XD. Bueno, soy muy zeldero, he completado seis entregas canónicas, estoy completando otras cuatro canonicas y he jugado a las dos entregas no canónicas de Tingle. Mis Preferencias de la Saga Mis Videojuegos Favoritos son The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass, The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time & The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Mis Lugares Favoritos son la Isla Laberinto, Patíbulo del Desierto & Termina Mi Personaje Favorito es el Cartero Errante, Lalo & Link Mis Jefes Favoritos son Argorok, Bongo Bongo & Encarnación de Majora Mis Sub-Jefes Favoritos son Death Sword, Ook & Link Oscuro Mis Enemigos Favoritos son Tristalfos, Babas Serpiente & los Bokoblins de TP Mis Mazmorras Favoritas son Templo del Bosque Catarata, Minas Goron & Ruinas del Pico Nevado Mis Espadas Favoritas son Espada del Más Allá, Espada Maestra & Espada de Fiera Deidad Mis Escudos Favoritos son Escudo Espejo, Escudo Sagrado & Escudo de Ordon Mis Armas Favoritas son Mangual, Martillo Megatón & Martillo Mis Instrumentos Favoritos son Ocarina del Tiempo, Lira de la Diosa & Flauta Terrenal Mis Objetos de Misión Favoritos son Sombra Fundida, Espejo del Crepúsculo & Gema de la Ordalía Mis Pociones Favoritas son Rocío de la Gran Hada, Jugo de ChuChu & Poción Morada Mis Videojuegos No Canónicos Favoritos son Link's Crossbow Training, Super Smash Bros. Brawl & Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland Como Descubrí la Wiki Encontré un canal de youtube muy bueno de videos de Zelda, llamado ResizelCUJ y explorando su información vi un enlace a esta wiki y asi entre y me cree la cuenta. Esta en esta wiki nos llevamos bien :D Mis Videojuegos The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Mis juegos originales son OoT, MM, TP, PH, ST y SS y los he completado al 100% Mis juegos pirateados son todos los demas y algunos no funcionan... aun no complete ninguno XD Wikiamigos Quien se considere mi amigo que se incluya en esta lista con su enlace como los de abajo y yo ya pondré mi opinión sobre él/ella: CM Xavi: Es el que me '' acogio '' en esta wiki, me cae muy bien y sabe mucho de Zelda, los dos hemos jugado a los mas importantes Juegos de la Saga. Twilight Stallord: Junto a CM Xavi, fue de los primeros recibirme, es gracioso y tambien le gusta The Miz :D ademas me ayuda cuando Buramia empieza a dar la lata. Landa: Me cae muy bien :D ella cierra la lista de los que me presentaron la Wiki, es muy simpatica y amigable, y nos hizimos amigos en seguida. Musica thumb|left|250pxthumb|right|250px |}